


everything was blue (and pink)

by CircleOfClouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleOfClouds/pseuds/CircleOfClouds
Summary: When the green meets pink and blue in a book store





	everything was blue (and pink)

**Author's Note:**

> This small AU is for a friends birthday, hope you read it and will enjoy it. Have a great day!

Could be said it was a normal autumn morning , leafs fell, the weather was cold in north England, the neighbors were playing summer hits ‘cause they couldn’t let go of summer, it was very normal especially for Harry. He heard “love on the brain” every morning at 11 am as he threw white and grey paint to the canvas, why those two colours? ‘cause it was how his mind felt. Blank . Not even the birds singing could inspire him, he needed more.  
Tuesday came. This time he wasn’t on the basement , or as he calls, his art studio that was filled with paint and blankets everywhere he even put an old couch and a vintage music box to give him the aesthetic painter image. He waved at the orange kitten that was sleeping on the sofa and left the house, got on his bike then made his way to the old book store.  
What he loved the most besides the silence of the morning was the smell of the flowers outside, that and the fresh bread coming to the bakery, smelt like home as weird as It sounds. Didn’t took too long for him to get his feet inside the old store and be greeted with a soft “good morning” from old man Henry . He walked and walked all over the store trying to find the “the old possum's book of practical cats” book, of course miss Bolton gave him a weird look when he said he wanted the kids book for himself but it was not like he cared , better search for it alone than with bad company. It was at that moment when he was losing hope and thinking Henry lied to him about the store receiving the book that the poetry book showed up right in front of his eyes, eyes that met the sky color ones of the shorter boy that grabbed the it at the same time as him . The mind that was blank for over a week or even more time suddenly became as colorful as the boy’s shirt. The hair was pink, the pinkish he ever seen and seemed soft like the boy’s face. He knew blue and pink were a good combination for painting but never knew he would ever see a masterpiece right in front of him that could walk.  
All he could do was blink and came back to the reality when the boy let out a smile “so looks like we have a tiny problem here”  
“not as tiny as you i-“ harry hit his forehead, physically and mentally self-palming . Thankfully the boy laughed at the embarrassment harry was feeling instead of hitting him with the cat’s book  
“listen grape, keep it” he gently put the book in the taller boy hands as he looked confused for the word ‘grape’ be used in the phrase. Does his breath smell like wine? Or was it the color of his shirt? Maybe his dreams came true someone got lost on his eyes like a fairy tale. While he got lost in his thoughts and got in wonderland the boy had disappeared. He looked all around him starting to wonder if the ocean eyes boys was only part of his imagination.  
The boy was stuck on his mind, he was there while he paid for the book and saw the blue pound turn as blue as the eyes that looked the ocean, he was on the sing of the birds that was as soft as his voice, he was on the smell of the baked cookies coming from Bert and Berta’s bakery that smelled as good as his perfume, he was too be good to be real.  
In the following weeks his studio was filled with the pink and blue all over the walls, floor and even on the tiny cat paws, the no name boy was the photo and harry’s mind was the camera he was a memory to remember. “Stella what do I do? He’s in my head, he’s in my eyes, he’s in my heart, he’s in my walls, on my paintings and also on my clothes” he said looking down noticing his favorite purple shirt was dirty with paint “this would be a good time for Haddaway to come in and sing ‘what is love?’ “ He sat next to the small animal after grab the book that started it all only staring at it. With that simple move Stella jump out of the couch and ran out of the door that harry thought it would be a brilliant idea to let open so the room could get more light ‘we wont waste electricity in this house’ he says.  
He ran after the orange pet . He grabbed it after hitting someone and let the book fall .  
“Are you ok grape?” He looked up when those words came out of a god voice and saw the blue and pink boy with another orange cat in his arm and the book on the other hand.  
“y-yeah..thank you.. wanna drink a tea in my house?” great move Harold, go as fast as you can you’re lucky he smiles at you, his conscience told him , if it was a person it probably would had slapped him right now…  
“it would be a pleasure” ..or probably wouldn’t hit him this soon.  
“Harry, yeah Harolds the name” and back to wanting to hit his face  
The blue eye boy chuckled and held out his hand “M’ Louis “  
With the help of a book and a cat that thinks she’s a cheetah something grew in them , maybe it was what kids called nowadays, a crush.  
In only 4 months harry already had his art studio wall filled with polaroid photos of Louis that boy had became his model he had everything, the face, the curves, the fashion sense, the personality, it was a surprise know he wasn’t a real model . Of course his phone wasn’t behind and was also filled with photos of louis, mostly a sleepy louis with saliva falling off his mouth, he wondered how someone could look so pretty while they slept, he really did fell for an Angel.  
A beautiful relation filled with cats and books besides lots of love, really did start with a book.


End file.
